Jakie owoce znajdziesz na Cyprze?
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 9 Chris Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Podróż Gwiazd. Udaliśmy się do Birmy, gdzie naraziliśmy uczestników na spotkanie z niebezpiecznymi tubylcami. Jednak to wina Szefa, bo on wymyślił by się tam udać. Cody i Gwen zostali porwani przez pewnych tubylców, a reszta drużyny wygrała dla nich wyzwanie. Czy Gwen i Cody się odnajdą. Czy Heroiczne Misie utrzymają swoją passę. Dowiecie się już dzisiaj. Już teraz. W Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Gwiazd. Samolot Samolot, którym lecieli zawodnicy znajduje się jeszcze na lotnisku w Birmie. Klasa zwycięzców Geoff Ziomy? wiadomo coś o Gwen i Cody'm? Mike Kurczę, trochę mi teraz szkoda Cody'ego. To spoko ziomek był. Jak nie przeżyje to... nawet nie chcę myśleć (PZ Bridgette) Mike odzyskał rozum. No no, oby tylko Cody też zachował się jak człowiek Mike W ogóle. Szef powinien ich już znaleźć dawno temu. My tu czekamy już 2 dni Geoff Dobra, wrzućmy coś na ruszt. Geoff bierze tosty i je. Bridgette Jak Ty możesz żreć w takim momencie? (PZ Mike) Dobra, myślę, że się na to załapali. Ogółem Cody powinien wylecieć przy najlbliższej okazji. A nie sadzę by Bridgette zagłosowała na Gwen, tak więc musimy trzymać się razem. (PZ Geoff) Uwielbiam tosty. Do kabiny wchodzi Szef, którym znalazł Cody'ego i Gwen. Szef Zadanie wykonane. Geoff Ziomy żyjecie! Bridgette Cody, Gwen. Nic Wam nie jest? Cody Eh, luzik. Wszystko miałem pod kontrolą. Bridgette No to fajnie Nagle Bridgette wepchnęła Cody'ego i Mike'a do luku bagażowego i ich tam zamknęła. Mike Zaraz, co Ty robisz? Bridgette Teraz sobie wszystko wyjaśnicie. Klasa ekonomiczna Max Kretyni. Nie potraficie nic dobrze zrobić. Sugar, wyczyść moje buty Courtney Już się nie mogę doczekać, aż przegramy i popatrzę na Twoją eliminację. Dobrze, że mój wspaniały palmtop ma kamerkę bym mogła to sfilmować. Sugar Nie będę czyścić Ci butów. Mamy sojusz, zapomniałeś? Max Sugar, a propo. Choć na słówko. Max i Sugar weszli do pomieszczenia obok. (Pz Duncan) Za nic w świecie, nie zamierzam wchodzić za nimi. Niech se mają ten sojusz. My i tak mamy przewagę liczebną. Pomieszczenie obok Max Mam taki złowieszczy plan jak rozdzielić Courtney, Duncana i Zoey. Sugar Jaki? Max (Szepcze coś Sugar na ucho) Sugar Mówisz poważnie? Ale... jak? Max Przygotowywałem się do tego odkąd przydzielili nam tą rudaą jędze. Zaufaj mi. Ze mną nie zginiesz. Max chce otworzyć drzwi, lecz te się zacięły Max No co jest? Ej, Sugar. Pomóż no z tymi drzwiami. To jest rozkaz. Sugar Eh Sugar pociągnęła za klamkę, której Max nie zauważył (please) Max No, tak lepiej. Cypr Wszyscy zawodnicy (z wyjątkiem Cody'ego i Mike'a) znaleźli się na Cyprze. Wszyscy byli spoceni z powodu tamtejszego upału. Chris popijał zimny napój Chris Witajcie. I jak się czujecie w nowym miejscu? Zoey Kpisz sobie? Chris I tak i nie. Lubie Was trollować, nie ukrywam, ale cóż. Okażę Wam tym razem trochę wyrozumiałości? Gwen Co mas na myśli. Chris Wiecie. Pozwano mnie już tyle razy, że za kolejną rozprawę dostałbym chyba z 10 lat, a ten o to Szef, nie zbyt zna się na rzeczy. Szef Ekhem Chris Dostaniecie więc te o to dwie tratwy. Waszym zadaniem będzie dopłynąć do brzegu, gdzie znajdziecie pełno drzew z cypryjskimi owocami. Mogli byście iść na około, ale jak już mówiłem. Zanim jednak je zbierzecie, musicie dać sygnał dymny. Drużyna Misi nie powinna mieć z tym problemu, ponieważ zdobyła w ostatnim wyzwaniu zapalniczkę, a Lwy. No no, musicie coś pokombinować. Jakieś pytania Las rąk. Chris Brak pytań, świetnie. No to do dzieła. Złowieszcze Lwy Courtney Świetnie, nasz plan jest taki. Musimy sabotować drużynę Misi, albo podpi***olić im zapalniczkę. Max Od razu zatopmy ich tratwę i pozbądźmy się nędznych robaków. Courtney Eee. Zostańmy przy moim planie. Ktoś się oriente jakie owoce można tu znaleźć? Duncan Banany, cytrusy, pomarańcze. Ogółem chyba tak. (PZ Duncan) Cóż. Courtney dobrze myśli, ale Cody i Mike zostali w ładowni, więc mamy przewagę liczebną. Mam plan eliminacji na kolejną ceremonie, nie mam zamiaru siedzieć z Chrisem czwarty raz rzędu. Jeśli liczy się ilość to mogę liczyć na drożynę. Choć nie wiem co z Sugar. Ciężko jej się będzie wspiąć na drzewo. Sugar Kiwi na pewno też rosną. Max Nie obchodzi mnie to. Dobra dobiliśmy do brzegu, ale musimy wykrzesać ogień. Heroiczne Misie Bridgette Mamy zapalniczkę. Cóż Cody i Mike pewnie już zmądrzeli i będę mogła ich wypuścić Geoff Słyszeliście jakie owoce można tu znaleźć? Gwen Na pewno banany, a tak po za tym to nie wiem. (PZ Bridgette) Wiem, że to może być złe co robię, ale nie mam wyjścia. rzeba pogodzić tych dwóch, jakby to Geoff określił "Ziomków". Mamy dobrą passę więc się nie martwie. (pewny siebie uśmiech) (PZ Geoff) Pomysły Bridgette zawsze są super, jak ona sama. Ale żeby żywcem w luku bagażowym? Gwen Patrzcie. Widzicie ląd? Idziemy. Miejsce celu Chris (głośnik) Witajcie. To tutaj musicie dać sygnał dymny po którym otrzymacie ode mnie pozwolenie na zbieranie owoców. Max Po grzyba to wszystko Chris (głośnik) Cóż. Trzeba jakoś wykorzystać pozytywnie nagrodę Misi, po ostatniej bezużytecznej nagrodzie. Max Kpisz sobie ze mnie Ty grzybie. Chris (głośnik) Ja? Skąd? Mogę robić co mi się podoba, ale nigdy, ale to nigdy z Was nie kpiłem. Luk bagażowy Widać było, że Cody i Mike stoczyli bitwę. Mike Co, chcesz znowu oberwać krowi placku? Cody Kretynem jesteś. Zaraz tobie twarz o 180 stopni obrócę, że swój własny zadek będziesz oglądał Mike No chyba za mało dostałeś! Mike wstaje i próbuje uderzyć Cody'ego, ale coś mu szczeniło. Mike Ał. Albo nie. Cody Stary. To nie ma w ogóle sensu. Mike Co takiego? Cody Kłócimy się od trzech odcinków. Będą mi musieli szczękę ustawiać, a Ty pewnie trafisz do szpitala. Mike Z powodu kilku potłuczeń. Weź. Szczękę się jeszcze jakoś uratuje Cody Ziomek. Mike Ziomek. Cody Przepraszam Cię kumplu. Mike Nie zagłosuje na Ciebie przyjacielu. Chcieli zrobić przyjacielski uścisk ale byli poobijani. Cody A właśnie Mike? Kogo eliminujemy jeśli przegramy. Mike Racja. Powinniśmy mieć wspólną wersje. Chyba wiem kto zasłużył na wyjazd do domu. Miejsce celu Chris Heroiczne Misie, już dawno wznieciły ogień i zebrały 14 bananów, 16 cytryn 1 pomarańczę i wiele innych, których nazw nie znam. Złowieszcze Lwy rozpaliły ogień dopiero teraz i mają zaledwie 3 banany i 4 pomarańcze, ale jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Bridgette Lwy depczą nam po piętach. Gwen i Geoff bierzcie co popadnie. Geoff Rozumiem, że nie są zgniłe Gwen A kto to będzie sprawdzał? Szef? Courtney Z życiem, ludzie z życiem. Duncan No przecież zebrałem juz ze 40 owoców. Sugar, weź się do roboty. Courtney Duncan. Dzięki za poświęcenie. Masz tego więcej. Duncan To my zbieramy a Ty i Sugar zanosicie do Szefa. Drużyny zbierały owoce jeszcze jakiś czas, gdy nagle Chris ogłosił koniec wyzwania. Zawodnicy stawili sie w samolocie. Chris No no. widzę, że Heroiczne Misie zebrały więcej owoców. Tak więc ogłaszam Was zwycięzcami wyzwania. Bridgette, Geoff i Gwen (zaciesz) Szef Nie tak prędko Chris Co jest? Szef Są zgniłe Chris CO TAKIEGO? Chris je jedną pomarańcze po czym ją wypluwa. Chris DOŚĆ TEGO. MISIE LĄDUJECIE NA CEREMONII Bridgette uwalnia Cody'ego i Mike'a Ceremonia Chris Naprawdę. Myśleliście, że zbieranie na wariata Wam pomoże. Nie. Świetnie, bo powinienem co najmniej trójkę Was wywalić, ale nie mogę, bo bym 6 debiutów i powrotów musiał zrobić. Gwen, Mike i Geoff. Nie macie żadnego głosu więc jesteście bezpieczni. Bridgette, zamknęłaś kolegów w luku bagażowym, a potem pośpieszałaś drużynę. Cody, nieźle pobiliście się z Mik'iem w luku bagażowym. To widać. Cody Juz się pogodziliśmy. Chris A co mnie to. Ostatnia pianka wędruje do... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Bridgette. Cody, pakuj się Cody Świetnie (sarkazm) I to gdy pogodziłem się z kumplem. Chris No to lecisz. Chris wypchnął Cody'ego z samolotu, a Szef rzucił mu spadochron Chris Została dziewiątka. Kto odpadnie następnym razem. Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd. Ciekawostki *To pierwszy odcinek od Zajrzyj w moje igloo, w którym wygrywają Złowieszcze Lwy, co przerywa dobrą passę Heroicznych Misi. **Przypadkowo oba odcinki odbyły się w kraju z bardzo niską/wysoką temperaturą. **W obu też dwóch uczestników z Heroicznych Misi było oddalonych z wyzwania. **W obu również Cody był zagrożony. *Po raz pierwszy Chris ogłasza zwycięzce wyzwania, a później zmienia zdanie. *Po raz drugi z rzędu odwiedzono kraj Azjatycki. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff i Mike. *Zapalanie ogniska i robienie znaku dymnego jest nawiązaniem do "W górę strumienia". *Jak wynika z tego odcinka, Bridgette jest ostatnim członkiem jej oryginalnego sojuszu w drużynie Heroicznych Misi. *To pierwszy odcinek sezonu, w którym jest wyeliminowany zawodnik z pierwszej obsady. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd